


For Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Forever (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sherlock - Fandom, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Co. go back in time to the summer before third year when Harry tries to destroy the Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as copyrighted.

Harry came aware of his surroundings instantly; his wand came out as he looked for any threats. He gasped aloud as he saw a Grim shuffle out of the bushes. Harry put his wand back up his sleeve, thinking about getting a wand holster. He dropped to one knee and held out his hand, "Here puppy. Yes that’s a good boy; I won't hurt you boy. I bet you're just starving. Come with me I will get you some food. Good boy."

Harry wandlessly conjured a collar and a leash, slipping them around the wide-eyed dogs neck. He wrinkled his nose and sent a cleansing spell at the dogs fur. "Doesn't that feel better? Now I'm going to summon the Knight Bus, Padfoot, and you're going to act like you're my dog and not Sirius Black. When we get to the Leaky Cauldron I'll get you some food and you will tell me everything you know about Peter Pettigrew. We will wait three weeks to go to Hogwarts where you will see Remus Lupin. You will be dyed to look like a Golden Retriever. You will not let anyone know you are with me. You will not attack Peter. You. Will. Not. Get. Killed. Do you understand me?"

Padfoot whined, "Good boy."

Harry lifted his wand and the Knight Bus appeared with a bang! "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." 

Harry paid the eleven sickles it cost and stood holding on to one of the poles. Surreptitiously he shot a sticking spell at Padfoot's feet so he didn't go flying. It took a half-hour and five stops before the Leaky Cauldron. Harry unstuck Padfoot and stepped off the bus, where Cornelius Fudge awaited. 

"Minister Fudge." He said neutrally enough.

Fudge seemed surprised at Harry's calmness, "Come with me Mister Potter."

Harry followed Fudge up to the same room he'd gone to last time and sat down, Sirius at his feet. The dog growled at the Minister, "Down Paddy, he's no threat to me."

Padfoot sat back on his haunches with his hackles raised, but stopped growling.

The Minister seemed unnerved by the dog but tried to ignore it. "You shouldn't be out Mr. Potter. There is a serial killer out on the loose."

Harry sat calmly, "You mean my Godfather, Sirius Black I assume?"

Fudge sat back surprised, "Yes, my boy."

"I would prefer you didn't call me boy, minister, my uncle prefers to use it when he's screaming at me; it brings up bad memories. As for Sirius, he is not threat to me." Harry held up a hand to stop the man before he could talk, "Did you know that I remember my parents being murdered, Minister? Yes, I remember every detail from that night, starting with my father telling my mother Peter betrayed them to Voldemort and for her to take me away. If Sirius did indeed murder Pettigrew then I assume it was revenge for killing his best friends. My godfather was never given a trial because Barty Crouch Sr. declared Martial Law and sent him to jail which, I remind you is illegal, the only person able to declare Martial Law would be Amelia Bones as the will of the commanding officer of an armed force, or of a geographical military department, expressed in a time of war within the limits of her military jurisdiction, as necessity demands and prudence dictates, restrained or enlarged by the orders of her military chief (Minister Bagnold) or supreme executive ruler (the Queen). Which makes his suspension of Habeas Corpus illegal and Sirius can rightfully be tried no matter the Statute of Limitations.

You now have a chance to fix Barty's mistake; if it is not resolved within a month I will bring this matter to Rita Skeeter. If you are trying your hardest to make sure justice is declared I will give you more time, but I want my Godfather a free man. One more thing, when Dementors come near me I have a nasty reaction. They see my magic as a threat so they come after me to try and fix me before I become a bigger threat. I suggest you don't send them to Hogwarts; also if Delores tries to talk about it you should ask the Goblins to confirm that she's been selling your secrets to Lucius Malfoy."

Fudge slumped looking very pale, "I will do everything I can."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. I have a request, if I may?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, please, Mr. Potter was my father; sometimes at least." Harry's eyes sparkled with laughter, surprising the Minister. "I would like a signed waiver from you so that I can use magic in the summer."

"May I ask why Mr. - Harry?"

"Of course." Harry grimaced, "You see I live with Muggle’s who don't like me very much, Professor Dumbledore has no idea but they've started hitting me since I was seven. If I have to go back to them next year I want to make sure they cannot hurt me again."

"Do you have proof of these claims? I'm sorry to say I cannot just take your word for it." 

Harry stood and removed his shirt, revealing black and purple bruises, belt lashes, and small lacerations all over his back and chest. He was also stick thin and sickly looking, "I assure you no one but you, they, and I have any idea about this. I'm very good with wandless glamour’s."

Fudge looked sick as he conjured a piece of parchment and signed it. 

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Now I have an amulet in my trunk that protects you from the Unforgivable’s  and any mind control spells, potions, and the like. There are only nine in the world. The other eight are for myself, my friends, my half-brother and my cousin. I'd like you to take one so that you are safe." 

The man started to protest but Harry had already taken it out and added a few spells to it, "It's now a Portkey that will take you directly to Albus Dumbledore or myself if you are in trouble. You need only say Leo and you will find one of us. If you are unconscious you will automatically be sent to Albus. He could help you faster. The chain is only able to come off at your touch and you’re magic. It is small enough to hide under your clothing and inconspicuous. It will take me longer to make one for your wife but I will bring it to her as soon as I can." 

The man put it on with reverence and thanked Harry profusely as he left. Harry sat back with a sigh and put up strong wards around the room. Sirius transformed, "You have a brother? A cousin?" 

Harry gestured to the chair Fudge had vacated, and ordered tea service in silence. When it arrived he Disillusioned Sirius and tipped Tom. He sat the tray down and got a cuppa. 

"Yes I have a brother, his name is Cygnus Leo Black, my mother was a surrogate for Reg's heir. He was born a couple of minutes after I was but our magic is radically different than his I also have a sister named Isabella Potter. My cousin's name is Perseus Jackson. You see my mother and all of her siblings were adopted into different families. Actually Leo is here now, if you want to meet him." Sirius nodded wide-eyed and Harry opened the door, "Hey, Leo your uncle's here."

A tall boy with curly black hair and vivid green eyes walked in, "Sirius." He nodded at the man, "Now what the in the nine Hell's did you do? Who came with? How could you be so stupid as to try to destroy them? Are you alright?"

Harry laughed, "You know what I did. I assume all of us, at least the smaller circle. I'm usually that stupid as well you know. Yes I'm just fine; the only side-effect seems to be my appearance changing faster." As he spoke another lock of hair darkened and flattened.

"Why would it be changing?"

"My mother didn't want me looking like my maternal grandparents as I did on the day I was born. The Glamour she used is falling apart now that something happened. No you cannot know yet, strengthen your Occlumency shields and I will tell you."

Sirius looked surprised, then thoughtful, "Who are your maternal grandparents?" 

"Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

His eyes widened slightly, "No wonder she was so good at Alchemy."

Harry laughed, "Yes her and my father were both rather good at it."

"You know about Albus then."

It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded anyway, "The Goblins told me last year."

"Why?"

"I asked about my family line and Griphook let me take the blood test."

Leo laughed, "Now wasn't that a revelation?"

Harry scowled, "You would do well to shut up Leo, or do you enjoy the nickname Lee-Lee?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You bet your pale ass I would."

Sirius watched the by-play with interest. It was more obvious every second that these two boys were twins in every way but fathers. Harry's face shape had started to change slightly; his nose shortened and slimmed, his lips became slightly rounder, his eyelashes became longer and darker, his chin became pointed and his cheekbones became sharper. His hair started out wavy and became tight, springy curls. He became taller, by five inches and he looked even more slender than he had been. When the transformation completed he still looked like Harry, just a more aristocratic Harry. 

Harry grimaced as he became slimmer, "At least I'm no longer the runt of the litter."

Leo laughed, "Sure you aren't. Now go make your nutritional Potions while I speak to the escaped non-convict here." 

Harry chuckled but dug out his trunk and started brewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Harry finished with his Potions, drank the ones he needed to make him healthier and heal the injuries he had. He hopped into the shower to help with his abused muscles and sat thinking about what had happened to him.

He'd been alone in his bedroom as his friends and family roamed their house. Harry had been thinking about this moment for years, since the end of the war; it had been his top priority when he'd become an Unspeakable. He'd come up a way to destroy the Hallows with, hopefully, no repercussions. Hermione had prepared the ritual beforehand, making sure everything was perfect. Harry set them out in the symbol of the Hallows, the cloak folded into a triangle, the stone enlarged to fit exactly on the borders of the cloak, and the wand straight down the middle, completing the Deathly Hallows. 

With everything set he'd set them on fire with a cigarette lighter that contained Fiendfyre. He'd thought it had worked when there was a huge blast of angry power and he'd landed in the scrawny body of his thirteen-year-old self. It seemed there wasn't even a fight with the only souls in his body, they'd just absorbed him, then pushed him to the front. He wondered if HE was angry for trying to destroy them; they were, after all, HIS.

Harry stood and sighed, washing quickly, before stepping out and drying off. He could already see some improvement in his weight; his ribs and hipbones were less prominent than they had been when he'd gotten in the shower. He hoped that meant most of the irreversible damage had been done after he turned thirteen. He stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats that were far too large for his skinny frame. "I'm going shopping tomorrow." He announced quietly before falling onto the bed and passing out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning Harry and Leo went shopping with their loveable dog Paddy. Harry stopped at Gringotts first to pick up some money, before going to the luggage shop and buying a custom made trunk. It had nine different key holes for each compartment, each needing his blood and a password. His passwords were all in different languages and had nine fail-safe passwords that caused the trunk to Portkey to his Vault. The passwords also need his voice and a different fingerprint for each lock. If his left thumbprint was used on any lock it would activate the trunks offensive and defensive wards. One lock required his tears and another spit. Each compartment was different. The top three were for his Potions kit, his school robes, and his textbooks. The next one was for his potions, the fifth one his library, the sixth one for his magical artifacts, the seventh for weapons, the eighth for Horcruxes, and the last compartment was an apartment with six bedrooms, twelve beds, a sitting room, a kitchen stocked with magic converted Muggle appliances, and seven bathrooms. The trunk itself was spelled against any kind of damage and was featherweight.

The next store Harry went to was a bookshop in Knockturn that held rare books. Harry bought everything in the store then went to any other bookshops he could find. He bought over 7,000 books in a single hour. Flourish & Blotts he saved for any other books he didn't have and his textbooks. He went to Madam Makin’s for robes and a Muggle-Magical clothing store. He bought himself mostly dress clothes, and a few pair of nice jeans. He grabbed new underwear, socks, with workout clothes. 

Harry went to the Apothecary next and bought a scoop of everything and doubled some things. Next Harry went to get a wand Holster from a shop at the apex of Knockturn and Diagon Alleys. After that Harry got magical contacts. Finally Harry only had to go to a weapons shop he knew of. Harry spent three hours in the store, helping the Sword master create his knives and other weapons to his exact specifications including a Celestial Bronze sword and a few throwing knives of the same. 

A jingle above the door alerted them to a customer, so Harry continued working on his sword as the Sword master went to help whoever it was. He was surprised to hear his name drawled in a voice he hadn't heard in eighty years. "Potter what are you doing- is that CELESTIAL BRONZE?" 

Harry frizzle of amusement flash through him at the shocked man’s question, but hid it when he looked up and said, "Yes, sir it is; and I'm here because I needed one to fend off the Kindly Ones." 

Harry's amusement died when he saw the Professor pale and step back, "I'm not going to hurt you Professor," He sighed, "Just because most God's and Demi-Gods hate humans doesn't mean we all do."

"How did you find out?"

Harry sighed and looked down, trying to come up with a good reason to know. Suddenly inspiration struck, "Two days ago my mother appeared to me; I was injured, gravely so and she put me into a healing sleep. While I was asleep, she told me what I was and our family history. She told me about my Godfather and what happened on Halloween. I remember it, did you know? Their deaths I mean. She told me of her family and my father’s family. We spoke of my brother and how I could contact him. Just before she left she gave me a message for you; she said, 'Severus, my death was not your fault, I needed to move on in order for my son to live. If you really feel the need to be absolved of your perceived sins I forgive you. You were always my brother Sev, not even death could change that.' I'm sorry you had to hear that from me sir."

Severus was white as a sheet and stumbled to a stool, trying to control himself. He looked at Potter, intending to thank him, when he realized Potter looked different. "What happened to you Potter?"

Harry grimaced, "Would you mind calling me Harry? No matter what you think I'm not my father and the comparison grates. If you must call me by a last name, make it Evans. To your question; my mother put a charm on me when I was young because I looked too much like my grandparents. The enchantment wasn't supposed to fade until I'm 18 but the shock of almost dying and the drain on my magic harmed the enchantment irreparably. I cannot reapply it and I prefer not to, I enjoy looking like my mother; and my brother for that matter."

Just then the bell above the door jingled again, "For the love of Gods Harry, what is taking so long?"

Harry watched the professor pale again as he saw Leo, "I was speaking to the Professor Lee-Lee."

Leo's eyes narrowed, "I will kick your ass Potter."

"Bring it Lee-Lee."

They stared each other down for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Did you see your face when I called you Lee-Lee? You looked like you were going to explode." He snickered. 

The boys were interrupted by a cough, "Would you like to explain, Po- Harry?"

Leo looked surprised, "How'd you manage that?"

Harry shrugged, "You know I hate it when I get compared to HIM. I just asked."

Leo looked at Snape with calculating eyes, "You were friends with both of MY parents, correct?" 

He nodded. 

"Good; it would be a personal favor to me if you would be nicer to my brother. He won't defend himself unless you attack him physically." 

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his sword, pointedly ignoring his brother. 

"He defends himself all the time."

Leo smiled slightly, "No, he defended Hermione, Neville, and Ron. He doesn't have any self-worth and tends to only defend when one responds with violence. Sometimes not even then."

Harry huffed loudly, "Must you?"

"I believe it's necessary Albus know and this one" He jerked his head at Snape, "Will certainly tell him. It won't take long for the Headmaster to figure it out and you won't be going back. Problem solved."

"If he knows and doesn't do anything, then what? It would've been a waste of effort and an annoyance. I don't have time to deal with this; between Voldemort and Kronos we have our hands full. I already had Fudge sign the waiver; I can handle them."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you will." Leo said, "You will not go back there. If I have to involve your father in this I will."

Harry had the sword pointed at his brother’s throat, "You will not involve him." He hissed, "I won't go back; if you involve him anyway, don't think I will hesitate to quiet you."

Leo looked at him steadily until he lowered the weapon, "I won't involve him. For now."

The Swords master cleared his throat, "Your weapons are done milord."

Harry scowled, "Call me Harry."

The man bowed his head, "Will you be paying in Galleons or Drachmas?"

"Drachmas."

Harry counted out the number of needed coins and passed them to the man. When the shopkeeper finished counting them, they left, the Professor following them.

Leo took the lead back to the room and sent a silent color change charm at Padfoot’s coat getting a yip from the dog.

Harry opened the door and pulled out his trunk, "Have a seat while I change, Professor."

Snape sat in the chair Sirius had before and Leo sat across from him.

Harry ignored them both and went to change clothes. When he reappeared, he was wearing black slacks and a sapphire blue button up. Instead of clashing with his eyes they brought out flecks of sapphire out in them. Snape’s eyes took in the boy in front of him who looked much the same and still very different than the one he'd spent the last two years teaching. He looked surprisingly mature for a 13 year old, he and Leo did. He wondered what dark knowledge caused that gleam in their eyes. 

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out.


End file.
